


Goodnight Love~

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Poor Ran, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: "Ran-chan~" A familiar voice spoke to her from the other side of the door. She knew it was Moca , but was too upset to get up and open it. After a couple of minutes of knocking, it stopped and to Ran's surprise, Moca managed to kick down the door. "Moca?!"





	Goodnight Love~

The silver haired girl rise up her bed and looked around at her surroundings as her eyes adjusted itself. The darkness called out for her , but she ignored it for the time being and a foul stench Illuminating the room she was staying in. The girl chuckled and she walk towards the source of the odor. Resting on the ground was a lifeless corpse that once belonged to the vocalist of Roseila, Yukina. "Ran doesn't belong to you Yukina~ Too bad you had to learn the hard way~"The girl spoke as she lifted up the knife from the desk beside her. She bended down and cuts off a limp with such great skills, giving away the impression this wasn't the first time she committed this heinous crime.

With an arm in hand, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen waiting for her to use it. Without wasting anymore time, Moca went to work , prepared a meal that consist of human flesh, this wasn't her first nor last time she'll do this. Once she cut off the meat from the bone, she started the grill and cooked it until it was tendered. She cuts some vegetables to go along with it as she ate , not caring it was once belonged to a human. "Yukina's flesh taste bitter~ I'm not surprised though" She spoke clean up her mess. 

Moca looked at the bones and wondered what to do with it. She couldn't just throw it out, if she did there was a chance that the police would find it. After pondering over things about 60 seconds, she came up with an idea. She quickly grabbed the bones and rinsed it until the blood was no longer visible. She grabbed the meat grinder she had laying around and place them inside before grinding them into a fine powder. Gathering the materials to make buns, she went straight to work while thinking about certain someone.

~~~~~

Moca watched as her bandmate took a bite of the buns she made last night with her usual lay back expression. She watched their eyes lighten up with every bite they took and they even complimented her on her baking skills. Moca made sure she gave some of the buns to the members of Roseila as a gift to them.

"Moca, I'm surprise you're able to bake this well" Tomoe commented as she finished her's while the others agreed. " What ingredients did you use? " Tsugumi asked as Moca placed her hands on the back of her head. "That's a Moca secret , but I assure you it was made with love~" Moca replied leaving out the fact that they're eating a piece of Yukina. Ran raised an eyebrow at Moca , but brushed it off. Moca was just being Moca she supposed. 

Ran noticed Moca was staring at her and once their eyes met, a faint blush appeared on her face before looking away. Uncharacteristic behavior for her and made a mental note to talk to her about it once practice was over. 

Couple Weeks Later~

Ran locked herself in her room as tears rolled down her face. She found out that her girlfriend was murdered brutally from the news. She replayed those words over and over again seemingly in a endless cycle. She remembered seeing her lifeless eyes with gash marks decorated throughout her body. First Yukina went missing and then Kasumi was killed. Ran didn't know what to do at this point.

Anyone she dated seemed to went missing and some people started to believe she is cursed. For this reason they started to distanced themselves from her with exception of her friends. Her friends tried their best to protect Ran from any harassment she would received. 

"Ran-chan~" A familiar voice spoke to her from the other side of the door. She knew it was Moca , but was too upset to get up and open it. After a couple of minutes of knocking, it stopped and to Ran's surprise, Moca managed to kick down the door. "Moca?!" She couldn't even finish her sentence before the sliver haired girl forcefully hugged her. "There , there.. Mama Moca is here" She whispered, in attempt to calm the black haired girl. Ran's mind couldn't register on what's going on until Moca blew some sort of powder at her face. 

The dark haired girl saw black spots in her vision before blacking out. A smile can be found on her face, Moca picked Ran up and jumped out the window without worrying about her parents... Her parents are no longer a threat to Moca.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally going to post my past fanfics onto here. I still a lot to go , but still I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
